Storm
by Paranoid Escapism
Summary: The stars of reality were falling from the sky. Riku needed the get Sora back and Roxas was the storm standing in his way. [Riku centric, mentions of RikuSora]


**Author:** Paranoid Aza

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and related Kingdom Hearts things mentioned in this story. I don't even own the computer that this is being typed up on! I'm at school, darn it!! D:

**Summary: **The stars of reality were falling from the sky. Riku needed the get Sora back and Roxas was the storm standing in his way. [Riku centric, mentions of RikuSora

**Rating & Warnings:** K. This oneshot is approved for all audiences. Warnings include: jumping off of buildings (don't do it), standing atop a building during a lightning storm (also not a good idea), jumpy sentences, and straying from the story line a bit. (for the last two, please read author's note below). Don't do drugs.

**Author's Notes: **So, I wrote this in English class because our teacher said that we could write short stories for our vocabulary words. Because I wrote it in English class, it is a bit inaccurate due to lack of resources (mainly the internet and the Deep Dive clip) and also a bit inaccurate because I had to make it interesting for somebody that hasn't played Kingdom Hearts before (a.k.a. my teacher). I'm also aware that the story is every where.

**Pairings:** None... really... but there are mentions of RikuSora if you squint. Or maybe you don't have to squint. I dunno.

**Setting: **The World that Never Was. Deep Dive.

-------------------------------------------------------

The air was cold and crisp. Like the calm before a downpour, it was charged with electricity, making Riku's skin tingle with alertness. He stood upright, rigid and prepared for anything that was about to happen during this sure to happen storm. Who knows where the rain came from in this _no where not really there_ world. It is almost apocryphal. Eerie in the fact that it was there and yet not.

(-_what are you making me chose now?_-)

Beneath Riku, who knows how many stories down, the shadows shivered. They sensed it. They could feel the approaching calamity in their no _where not really there_ hearts. Their endless restless ebullient moving annoyed Riku to no end. A distraction. That's what the Heartless shadows of living darkness were for him. A distraction. They took attention away from the coming storm, the coming excitement.

And then he was there.

In a rushing chill of icy wind that brought tresses of flowing silver hair billowing in front of his eyes, Riku almost missed his entrance. The person that he had been searching for - the opposite side of his precious somebody's heart. It was almost was though he were staring at a disinterment, risen from his best friend's grave of sleep, and although they were most definitely not the same, Riku couldn't deny the sudden rush of amity that he felt for the boy on the ground an uncountable number of stories below.

(-_will you take the road to light-)_

It was a lie. This boy existed because of Riku's own stupidity. Like the crawling Heartless shadows, he was a distraction. A living, breathing – maybe not? – walking non-being of duplicity that made Riku sick from the irony of it all. He wished this story would end already.

The _no where not really there_ rain had started to fall.

The hooded blond – because that's what he was, not wildly brunet like the one Riku sought – stood in concentrated calm as the Heartless shadows writhed around him. Their darkness was wrought with electricity and they twitched and shuddered in uncontrollable anticipation at the appearance of the blond. It seemed to extend everywhere in the dark _no where not really there_ world.

(-_or the road to darkness?_-)

Riku felt circumscribed from their excitement. He was estranged from the darkness, empty of purpose now that he no longer had a defined path. Who walked on both sides? How easy it would be to sink back into that unpredictable void. To feel their same excitement but hold no control over himself. Once again. Riku could not acquiesce.

There was some one he had to save.

Which was why he was here, chasing this _no where not really there_ blond that Riku still felt disparate to, even though he didn't exist. Not _really _existing. Yet still an allusion, vestige to his best friend's heart. It was all so difficult to apprehend. Such a complicated story line of friendship and love and betrayal that Riku was barely even holding on anymore.

(-_neither._-)

Above them all, the _no where not really there_ lightning cracked, throwing natural – is it? – luminescence at the darkness of the unfinished world. It made the neon glow of signs pale, yet could not distract the power hungry shadows that were the Heartless. They were intent, starving for the _no where not really there _heart of the boy on the ground.

The blond drew his familiar blades.

It was as though the _no where not really there _world knew that he belonged to it. One in the same. It drew around the hooded figure a burning blue conflagration. A thinly outlined azure heart. Such an irony for the blade wielding blond. Yet it struck a chord in Riku, familiar, just like the two blades the seemed to elicit a songish hum from Way to Dawn.

(-_i'm taking the middle road._-)

The shadows leaped, razor sharp claws extended in longing towards the blond. They converged atop the weapon holder and for a moment it seemed as though Riku's target had been defeated before the Heartless darkness was thrown back. The boy leapt out of the fray and into the air, the disintegration of hearts left flying and falling and scattering as the Heartless were slain. More were emerging from the shadowed ground, yellow eyes blazing in need.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion were singing.

Each strike of the blades was exacting. They defeated their opponents without trouble. In a single hit they purified the darkness. It was amazing how skillfully the boy could wield such weapons. Not even endowed to him. Stolen. All because of Riku. This boy was a lie. A depravity brought upon the world all because of Riku's selfishness.

(-_you mean the twilit road to nightfall?_-)

The blond looked up now, to Riku's perch on the _no where not really there_ building a countless number of stories up. Blue. His eyes were blue. Riku could see them – more like _feel_ them – could tell even though they were hidden by the hood and Riku's own blind fold. Riku's eyes really couldn't lie to him. Not now, in this forsaken _no where not really there_ world. So he removed the silky length of fabric as a florid flash of _no where not really there_ lightning ripped the sky in two.

The blond boy was running towards him now.

Riku jumped from his perch, allowing _no where not really there_ gravity to take a hold of him just as the blond was defying it. They met amongst the neon lights and time slowed. Those eyes, a blasphemous colour blue that made Riku sick with guilt met his for countless moments. Then time gradually, slowly, painfully resumed. And even as those blue eyes narrowed in _no where not really there_ odious contempt, the blond handed him Oblivion.

(-_no._-)

So Riku could save his life. So Riku could fight. So Riku could finish his self mission and bring back the person that he loved. The stars of reality were falling from the sky. As though taunting the non-beings of the _no where not really there_ world that never was.

(-_the road to dawn._-)

"Why? Why did the Keyblade chose you?"

Roxas was the storm.


End file.
